gdsfandomcom-20200214-history
Rip Chord
Profile Rip Chord was a legend in the business during the 1970s and 1980s, delivering incredible matches every night, winning a multitude of titles, and generally being seven different shades of awesome. Unfortunately, years of heavy drinking left him a shell of his former self in the 1990s, and his resulting sloppy ring work tarnished his own legacy, with many modern day fans only knowing him as a washed-up has-been. Retiring in 2005, he went on to form MAW, a promotion designed to train the next generation of stars; his way of giving back to the industry that made him an icon. The plan worked - his well-trained MAW alumni can be found in promotions all over North America - and Chord was hailed as a 'wrestling saviour' by many within the industry. Feeling he had done his bit, Chord passed the running of MAW on to his good friend Sam Keith and retired to his ranch in Texas in 2011. History Early Career Debuting shortly after his eighteenth birthday, Rip Chord quickly impressed with his natural talent for the wrestling business. Beginning his career in All-American Florida Wrestling, he won the company's premier title twice in his first six years. Branching out, he also worked at the time for the American Pro Wrestling Federation, winning the company's main title for the first time during his first AAFW championship reign. Over the next year, he would alternate his time between the two companies, before committing to the APWF in late 1973, when he began a nearly year-long second reign as APWF champion. However, shortly after his second reign ended, he displayed the nomadic instincts that would drive his career, moving to Texas and the Texas Wrestling League where he would make his name as one of the superstars of the regional system at that time dominated the sport in the United States. Rip would spend three years in Texas, where he would enjoy two TWL Championship reigns, spanning nearly two-and-a-half years. However, after his second reign ended, he would soon move on again. Working in Canada In 1978, Rip ventured north to Canada, where he signed on with the Canadian Wrestling Federation. Here he would cement his status as a star, defeating Dan Stone Sr for the National title, a belt that he would hold for more than two years before he fell to George DeColt. The loss was hardly a cause for concern, however, as he swiftly moved back across the border, where a date with destiny awaited in the form of Richard Eisen, and his Supreme Wrestling Federation. SWF Chord was seen by Eisen as the missing piece for his company in its bid for national - and, eventually, global - domination. Appearing on Supreme TV in April 1981 as a special guest commentator, Rip made his presence felt when he ambushed reigning SWF champion Sam Strong from behind. In a shocking display of violence, Rip would use his patented Rip Chord DDT on the concrete arena floor, inflicting a serious injury to Strong just two months into his first World title reign. In July of that year, Strong and Chord finally met before a massive, white-hot crowd and a record pay-per-view audience that still stands today. The match was okay, as the two were still working out the kinks in their respective styles, but the crowd boosted it to greatness. Strong won out with a trio of piledrivers, and went on to reign as champion for four years. Rip would dog his footsteps all along the way, however, as their feud raged for more than a decade, the SWF World title switching hands between the two men five times between 1985 and 1992. Behind the scenes, the two men developed a strong friendship that survives to this day. For Rip, however, the success of his professional life was not matched in his personal life. His spiralling problems with alcohol would to be a problem. Eventually recognizing that his behaviour was out of control, he arranged to book himself into rehab. On his way out of the SWF in September 1992, he lost to the debuting Bruce The Giant in a match that saw the massive newcomer defeat the veteran with shocking ease. Released from his contract, Rip entered rehab - a period in his life that would last for more than two years. Return to Wrestling Re-emerging in the business several years later, Rip's nomadic instincts again took hold, driving him to Japan and a lengthy spell with Golden Canvas Grappling. Clear of his troubles and far from the old temptations, Rip rehabilitated his reputation with a GCG World title reign that only lasted a few months, but showed that Rip still had the ability to compete. This impressed J.K. Stallings Jr, the fledgling billionaire and owner of the newly formed Hollyweird Grappling Company (soon to become Total Championship Wrestling), who aproached Rip and convinced him to return to America. Convinced by the money on offer and presence of his friend Sam Strong, Rip returned to the States and was quickly in the main event mix, possibly due to Strong's position as head booker at that time. Rip would hold the HGC World title on two occasions, including a pair of switches with Strong, and was the man who passed the torch to Tommy Cornell in 2000 for the emerging superstar's first World title reign. Rip would also hold the HGC International title during a feud with Peter Valentine. Rip's run in HGC/TCW would mark his last major run as an active wrestler, and he gradually faded into the background, appearing mainly as a special attraction in the last few years before finally hanging up the boots in 2005 after a stint as head booker of TCW. Post-retirement In October 2005, Rip announced the launch of Mid Atlantic Wrestling, his own company that he set up to train the profession's future stars. He ran the company until 2011, when he retired and handed the company over to Sam Keith. He's now spending his retirement on his ranch in Texas. Employment History *All-American Florida Wrestling (November 1971 - April 1974) *American Pro Wrestling Federation (August 1972 - July 1975) *Texas Wrestling League (May 1974 - February 1978) *Canadian Wrestling Federation (February 1978 - April 1981) *Burning Hammer of the Wrestling Gods (March 1980 - August 1980 (Tour) *Supreme Wrestling Federation (April 1981 - September 1992) *Golden Canvas Grappling (February 1996 - December 1996) (Tour) *Total Championship Wrestling (December 1996 - April 2005) *Mid Atlantic Wrestling (October 2005 - April 2011) (Founder) Title History *AAFW Championship (November 1972 - February 1973) *APWF Heavyweight Championship (January 1973 - June 1973) *AAFW Championship (2) (August 1973 - December 1973) *APWF Heavyweight Championship (2) (December 1973 - September 1974) *TWL Championship (January 1975 - December 1975) *TWL Championship (2) (July 1976 - November 1977) *CWF National Championship (October 1978 - December 1980) *SWF World Heavyweight Championship (October 1985 - August 1986) *SWF World Heavyweight Championship (2) (February 1988 - December 1988) *SWF World Heavyweight Championship (3) (January 1990 - January 1992) *GCG World Heavyweight Championship (April 1996 - August 1996) *TCW World Heavyweight Championship (May 1997 - November 1997) *TCW International Championship (February 1998 - August 1998) *TCW World Heavyweight Championship (2) (August 1999 - April 2000) *Hall of Immortals inductee Category:Wrestler Category:Retired Wrestler Category:Workers Category:Retired Workers Category:Workers Out Of The Business